Luminos And Nuit
by NightmareAngel
Summary: (OtogiXHonda-centric fic!) When the countries (not to mention their leaders) break a part, Otogi, an ex-slave, and Honda, an ex-swordsman, meet up and travel together. And soon they start to have more in common then their misdirection!
1. Epilogue

Prologue  
  
It was after the war, after the worlds of slave and master hit, and after they separated again. It was after the two rulers, once deeply in love, had a fight and broke apart. But I shall first tell you how it all happened.  
  
There was once a time when the ruler Yami fell deeply in love with the ruler of the Northern parts, Yugi. They combined their lands and ruled together for two years. But then the high advisor Ryou brought up the subject of slavery. Yami enjoyed slaves and wanted it to stay in affect but Yugi despised the idea. Over this simple matter, they fell out of favor with one another and the courts dispersed with their favorite leader. Ryou, Malik, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Kaiba (if only for Jounouchi) stayed with Yugi. But Bakura and Marik had their allegiance with Yami. That left some others drifting, not knowing what to do or who to befriend. Like others, a young man named Hiroto Honda drifted.  
  
The land, in he land controlled by Yugi, was mountainous and had many forests, while Yami's was open fields with deserts around the edge, going off the edge of the floating continent. Across the middle lay a wide river by the name of Cheit, and was the general boarder between Luminos and Nuit. But the land is not important in our story.  
  
Our story sinks deep, deep down, under the light blue clouds and the flocks of bright white doves, onto the land, next to Cheit, on the side of Luminos, where the young man Honda walked.  
  
For he is the main actor of our little play.  
  
If you would like to know what happens to Honda in his adventures, continue reading. If not, I suggest you end here. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Good Night. Bon. Knew-it! That can be right, it doesn't sound French. Knew- we? That sounds good! Good night, or Bon Nuit! Hmm, good good." Mused the young man as he walked, lightly tanned hands gently holding a book as he walked. He looked up for a second, before a loud yell turned his head.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He questioned softly, squinting slightly. At first it seemed to be a trick of his eyes, or a mirage, but he then realized it was running, with its black hair flailing behind it. There were two guards behind it, imperial by the look and make of their silver chain mail.  
  
"Get back here, ye little runt!"  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Came the disgusted reply, as the now vaguely human looking shape yelled back. The young man watching studied it for a second, before closing his book and sliding it into the back of his belt gently. When he looked back, he could distinctly tell the features of the runner.  
  
With long black hair, it was a young man. He has no shirt and a short white slave skirt. There was a black line under his left eye, and a reddish head band holding back most of his hair. His chest was tight and solid, but he had maintained a slim figure. Honda stared for a second, before blinking and looking at the guards. The young black haired man jumped into the water and began swimming across it. The guard followed him quickly, since this was the last chance for them to get him before he touched Luminos and was freed. The guards desperately swam after him, but the smaller man was slimmer and quicker and invaded their touch. He crawled up onto the land, breathing heavily, before turning and seeing one of the guards swinging at him with a light rapier. It was intercepted by a heavy broadsword and the raven haired boy looked up at his savior.  
  
"Whoo, might want to watch where you swing that thing. You almost cut this young, FREE mans throat. Now get off Luminos, this is not your masters land. Tell your master his servant Honda still wanders lost and respects the housing offered by your master, Yami-dono. Now go."  
  
The guards looked at each other, before turning and swimming back over the river to Nuit, before sliding out of the river and shaking themselves off.  
  
"Honda huh?"  
  
"Yes. Who are you and why do you address your rescuer with such little respect?" asked Honda, holding a hand out to help the other man up. He brushed it off and stood, looked at Honda darkly.  
  
"My name is Otogi."  
  
"Otogi? Interesting name for a man, have you had it long?"  
  
"My manliness or my name?"  
  
"Your name. But it doesn't matter. You seem to have been a slave.?"  
  
"But I'm not anymore am I? Quite obviously not. Now who are you?"  
  
"My name is Hiroto Honda, a mere wanderer, an ex-swordsman. I am a mere 18 and yourself?"  
  
"Like I'm telling you. Are you wondering just to know if you can rape me and be called a pedophile or not?" asked Otogi harshly. Honda raised an eyebrow in surprise, before quickly slapping a hand around Otogi's neck and pulling him forward.  
  
"You keep sick delusions in that head of yours! But why do you think I would do that!?"  
  
"I said I was a slave. Considering Yami-sama likes his men young, as does his court, want type of slave do you think I was?" smirked Otogi. Honda looked down at him, an eye twitching slightly, before pushing back Otogi gently.  
  
"So now you think all people want from you is mindless sex, not sex with love or just companionship?!"  
  
"Sex with love? Hate to break it to you, but 'I Love You' is 8 letters."  
  
"And?"  
  
"So is 'bullshit'." He muttered, standing up from where Honda had thrown him. He massaged his neck slightly, before glaring at Honda.  
  
"Where is Atari?"  
  
"The capital?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"No need to yell. It is about 60 miles away. I'm going there as well, so would you like to accompany me?"  
  
'I suppose I have no one else to walk with, and you look pretty stupid, so it'd be cruel of me to let you go by yourself." Otogi said haughtily, walking behind Honda.  
  
"I will like you a LOT more if your legs move at the speed your mouth does."  
  
"Excuse me for breathing." Muttered Otogi, catching up with Honda. He glanced over at the warrior, who kept his eyes firmly ahead of him, watching the setting sun. Otogi was about to apologize for insulting Honda, when Honda cut him off.  
  
"Only if you promise not to do it any more." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Honda looked over at his newfound friend. Otogi had his hands on his hips, watching the ground as he walked. Honda laughed softly, before looking to the setting sun. He shifted his sword slightly, which heard a scream from Otogi. Honda glanced over at him, finding him holding a lump of something black and hairy. Otogi looked furious and shoved it towards Honda's face, making him bend backwards to avoid it.  
  
"What is THAT?"  
  
"It is my HAIR! You cut my hair!" Honda peered at Otogi's hair then shrugged it off.  
  
"I don't notice anything."  
  
"That is because you have the creativity of a demised plant. Now my hair is out of proportion and it makes my face looks lopsided."  
  
"Well, if it's off balance, tilt your head all the time." Otogi groaned and rubbed his forehead, before shaking his head and walking past Honda.  
  
"Never mind. But it is your entire fault. You and that blasted sword."  
  
"It's not 'that blasted sword'." Muttered Honda, quickly catching up to Otogi and walking with him. Otogi glanced at the sword, before looking up at the sky.  
  
"Does it have a name? Probably something like Wataru." Otogi said, before rolling his eyes at Honda's dumbfounded expression. "Wa-tar-u. It means 'Wanderer'. The sword wanders and it is as if you have little control over it."  
  
"Wataru is a stupid name, and a foolish word for a sword. A sword needs something strong and vicious sounding. Like. Amie du Sang."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It means 'Friend Of Blood'."  
  
"TELL me, that is not your swords name."  
  
"No. My swords name is Punis D'etre. It means 'Punishment of Being'."  
  
"Who the hell gave it THAT name? It's crap." Honda glanced over at Otogi, glaring holes in the offending bastard.  
  
"I did, you moron. Now, move, all the blood in your body must be going to your mouth, and not your legs." For extra emphasis, Honda swung back with his sword and bluntly hit Otogi in the ass, bumping him forward. Otogi glared at Honda, before starting to walk again. Honda rolled his brown eyes gently, before swinging his sword up onto his shoulder and following the grumbling ex-slave.  
  
For a while they walked in silence, before Honda glanced at Otogi and sighed softly.  
  
"We're about 55 miles from Atari still, so we'll rest here."  
  
"HERE!?! We're standing on sand. To the North, sand, west, sand, east, sand and to the bloody beautiful south!?! YAMI! It doesn't get much better."  
  
"Just because you were on your knees or your back all day, you must be used to different varities of beds. Much as I seek to please you, I only have three words for you. Deal. With. It." He hissed out. Otogi glared at him, before tackling the ex-swordsman. Honda fell forward, before hitting the sand and rolling. His strength overpowered the raven-haired individual, but Otogi's teeth were much sharper and sank into Hondas armor. Well, would have, had not Honda been wearing armor plates. Honda rolled off Otogi and stood up, before getting tackled via the legs by Otogi. He slammed down, before punching Otogi's head down, pushing the smaller man off him. They lay back, breathing heavily from their petty scuffle, before gently poking each other, most of their strength spent.  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Ex-slave."  
  
"Are you objecting to my past occupation?"  
  
"You were bitching about it earlier, so don't whine to me." Honda casually answered, closing his eyes. The sun reflected down onto him, and warmed them silently, before Otogi turned to face Honda.  
  
"You're lost aren't you."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"You need the EXACT mileage we were from Atari."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"You ARE lost aren't you."  
  
"Yep. You wanna try dragging around someone who looks like a dead rat is lying on their head and whose mouth is open to much?"  
  
"Wha- HEY! At least I don't have a pole sticking out from my head. How DOES your hair stay like that?"  
  
"A mix of blood, sweat, tears and glue."  
  
"Right. Do you have any water on you?"  
  
"I could piss on your stupid face?"  
  
"Stupid idjit."  
  
"Why do you want water? You thirsty?" Honda asked, closing his eyes, a soft smirk gracing his lips as he lay there by the ex-slave.  
  
"No. My scar hurts."  
  
"Scar?"  
  
"What do you THINK the line down my face is? See the v under my eye, connected to a long thing down my cheek? It's called a 'Y' for YAMI. Stupid."  
  
"Oh.Well, it's distinctive?"  
  
"Oh right, only forty thousand other slaves have them." Grumbled Otogi, rolling his eyes darkly. He sighed, before looking at the rapidly darkening sky.  
  
"You're going about this the wrong way."  
  
"Is there any other way to go about it? Oh wait, I forgot, you're soo much smarter then me because YOU weren't a slave. Well, eexxccuussee me." Drawled Otogi sarcasticly. Honda reached out and smacked him, his rough hands hitting Otogi's face painfully.  
  
"Oh shut up?"  
  
-If you would like to know if Otogi and Honda find there way, continue reading- -If you would not like to know if Otogi and Honda make it, stop reading now!!!- 


End file.
